


Thranduil's Valentine

by LoverofAllThingsExplicit



Category: hobbit rpf
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAllThingsExplicit/pseuds/LoverofAllThingsExplicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot for Thranduil, because he's an awesome hottie Elf King! you've began a new tradition, called Valentine's Day, and decided to give everyone a gift. What will Thranduil give you in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it's past Valentine's day, but I really don't care, I wanted to post it.

"_____, what are you doing?" you looked up to Legolas, your (h/c) tied up in a sloppy bun behind your head, your light green dress smeared with flour. you grin and hold out a large basket. "it's Valentine's Day! it's a holiday my family used to celebrate. I've made everyone in the palace a sugar cookie! want to try one?"

Legolas smirked, and took a heart-shaped cookie with pink frosting, and bit into it. his eyes widened. "this is delicious! thank-you, ___. what is Valentine's Day?" you smile in return. "you're welcome. technically, you celebrate the day by being with your loved ones, but I don't think he feels the same . . ." you trailed off, and Legolas nodded. he knew how you felt about his father, but never acted on it. truth is, he knew that his father cared for you greatly, but never told you, fearing that you were in love with his son. Legolas looked at you as family, and you the same, but Legolas wouldn't interfere with anything that was between you and Thranduil, choosing to let things play out as they will.

you shook your head, and plastered a smile on your face. "now, i'm going to make sure everyone gets a cookie. I'll see you later, Legolas!" you dashed off, and Legolas chuckled at your kindness. Thranduil was listening in on the conversation around the wall, and his brow puckered slightly. 'who is ____'s loved one?' he wondered, a flash of jealousy in his heart. Legolas rounded the corner, and Thranduil quickly smoothed his face void of emotion. "Legolas." his son paused, and bowed slightly. "Ada." he rose, a questioning look in his eyes. "i did not realize that ___ was courting anyone. who is he?" Thranduil asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Legolas smirked slightly. "she is not with anyone, Ada, though she does have her eye on someone. do not ask me who, it is not my place to reveal her secrets. you must ask her yourself." Legolas bowed again, and left, a smile on his face. 'perhaps Ada will pay ___ a visit tonight, and discover how she truly feels,' he thought to himself. Thranduil, in the meantime, contemplated what he learned. a slow smile formed, and he knew what he was going to do. lover or no lover, you would be his.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************

there was a knock at your door, and you sat up in bed, a small frown on your delicate lips. 'who on earth is visiting at this hour?' she wondered. she sighed as the knock sounded again, this time a little more insistant. slipping on a sheer robe over your skantily clad body. you only wore your underwear when you went to bed. you cracked the door, and peeked outside. your eyes widened as you realized who it was. "My lord," you murmered , opening the door wider. he strode into your spacious bedroom, and he shut the door, locking it with an inconspicuos snick. you swallowed lightly, and backed up.

"c-can i help you? the hour is late." you stammered lightly, trying to stop your hands from shaking by placing them behind your back. Thranduil looked to you, his eyes traveling over you from head to toe, and gave a slow smile. "perhaps you can. i would like to ask you some questions." he began to circle you, gently lifting a lock of your hair.

you shivered slightly, and closed your eyes. "as-ask away." you felt his breath against your neck, caressing the skin there gently. "who is it you desire? and do not lie," he said softly. you gasped, and your eyes shot open. "y-you, my Lord, ever since you took me in." Thranduil smiled against your skin, placing a chaste kiss to the curve where your shoulder and neck meet. "and why have you not said anything before, my dear?" he stood before you now, cocking a brow. "i didn't think you would feel the same," you mumbled, looking at your feet as heat flooded your cheeks. he placed a hand under your chin, forcing your gaze to meet his. you looked into his silver eyes which were filled with desire. "do not mistake my feelings as an illusion." he crushed your lips with his, pulling you close to him.

you moan, and wrap your arms around his neck, pressing yourself to him. his chest vibrated with a chuckle, and he lifted you into his arms. he wrapped your legs around his hips, and you arched against him when you felt how much he desired you. he groaned, and pulled his mouth from yours, only slightly. "eager, are we?" he whispered against your lips. you smiled, and nodded. "i've wanted this for a very long time, Thranduil."

he gave you a smirk, and carried you to the bed. he set you down on your feet, and slowly drew apart your robe, letting it slide to the ground. he then carefully pulled the ties on the front of your bra, and spread it apart. he sucked in a breath, and allowed a hand to trace over your nipples. "exquisite," he said, before capturing one in his mouth. you gasped at his bold move, then moaned in pleasure, quickly stripping him of his robe and shirt.

he released your breast, and stood up straight. he hooked his fingers into your panties, and slid them down slowly. you shivered, and started to tug at the belt on his pants. finally, you were both naked, your body flushed pink against his pale physique. he leaned down to kiss you again, but you placed a finger to his lips, halting his movements. he cocked a brow. "you would deny your king?" he teased gently. she gave a smile in return. "my turn," she whispered. she turned them and gently pushed against his chest until he fell against the bed. you knelt in front of him, and gave a seductive wink before gently gliding your fingers over his member.

the breath hissed through his teeth, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. "___" he whispered. you gave a gentle giggle before you ran your tongue over him. you enjoyed the tast of him, and took him deep into your mouth, gently sucking and laving. "gods, don't stop," Thranduil begged. a king? begging? you loved knowing that you could reduce him to this in seconds, and flicked your tongue over his head. you moaned in pleasure, and his fisted his hands in your hair, gently guiding your movements. you began a slow slide, swallowing his length and humming softly.

Thranduil was close, and he wanted to prolong this pleasure. he gently tugged your hair, and you looked up, a small frown tugging at your lips. "come up here," he said, his voice rough with passion. placing his arms around your waist, he suddenly pulled you onto the bed, and you gave a small squeal in shock as he started to kiss you roughly.

his tongue explored your mouth, tasting himself, but he didn't care. he kissed your brow, your nose, your chin, and lower, over your breasts, down your stomach. your breath caught in your throat as he nuzzled the curls between your legs. "Thranduil," you moaned, running your fingers through his hair. he chuckled, then parted your folds gently before laving your clit. your hips bucked, and your fingers tightened unconsciously. he slid one finger, two, into you, curling them slightly and gently thrusting back and forth.

he knew you were a virgin, and wanted the experience to be good for you. you moaned and writhed, calling his name. his mouth and fingers were driving you wild, and you felt something inside you winding tighter and tighter, forcing you towards something. his movements became faster and faster, and you felt yourself cresting over the edge. "gods, Thranduil . . . Oh!" you shouted, release crashing over you in waves.

Thranduil fed your release, never once slowing his movements until you were shaking and panting. he slowly withdrew his fingers, and leaned over you, gently kissing you. "will you be mine . . . for always?" he asked. you nodded, a wide smile on your face. "yes, Thranduil, for always. Take me, please, now," you begged, running your hands over his body.

he hooked an arm under your thigh, and guided himself at your entrance. he gently kissed you as he slid all the way in, which was no small feat considering his size, swallowing your gasp of pain. "it's alright, it's alright," he gasped, leaning on a forearm above your head. "it will pass, i promise." you were so tight, and hot and wet, and it took nearly all of his control not to lose himself and start pounding into you immediatly.

you nodded, blinking back tears. "i trust you," you whispered. it hurt, but it was ebbing away, replacing it with something . . . new. you gently pushed your hips against him, your movements unsure. gasping, Thranduil buried his face against your throat. "i will be unable to stop myself from taking you if you keep this up, ___" he said roughly. you smile, kissing his cheek. "i want you to take me, my love. i am yours."

with a low growl, Thranduil lifted your other leg around his hips, and began to move, slowly at first, so as not to hurt you. when you moaned in pleasure, he moved faster and faster, groaning with each deep glide. you both began panting, and you dug your nails into his back, but he didn't care, it felt so good, being inside you. you began to cry out, little breathy moans, and gently nibbled on his ear. in response, Thranduil bit your neck, before licking it to soothe away the mild pain.

Thranduil was thrusting hard now, slamming into your center with a vengeance. "gods, you feel amazing," he groaned, kissing you. "yes, gods, yes! make me yours, Thranduil," you were panting, clinging to him. you suddenly cried out, your climax rushing through you, your body clamping down on him. Thranduil gasped, and groaned as he reached his, coming inside you in a flurry of fast, deep thrusts. finally, he collapsed onto you, resting on a forearm. you both lay like that for a while, catching your breaths. the moonlight from your window bathed you both in its light, bringing a more sensual feel to you both.

you moaned as he slid out of you, only to sigh in contentment when he rolled to his side, bringing you with him. he gently brushed your hair out of your eyes, and gave you a gentle kiss. you smiled and returned it. "i think that was an excellent way to celebrate your little holiday," he murmered. you gave a cheeky grin, before rolling him onto his back. he looked at you in amusement, only to suck in a breath when you climbed on top, straddling his hips. "my Lord, the night has only begun," you whispered before you sheathed his already hard length back inside you. you both moaned, and share a passionate kiss.


End file.
